


I Can Hear You, Even If You Don't Speak

by a_e_a_l



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Mugging, Mute!Alec, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_e_a_l/pseuds/a_e_a_l
Summary: A story of two people where the other became mute early in his life and the other was born with both a gift and a curse.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	I Can Hear You, Even If You Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a random idea and needed to get it out of my head, so that’s how this came to be. This is more like an idea than an actual fic. I started this by just taking notes of my thoughts and ended up writing a short fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alec became mute when he was young because of an accident. He was old enough that he remembers what his voice was like and what it was like when others heard him. Nowadays he wishes people would hear him and notice him when he has something on his mind. He wishes more people aside from his family would be able to understand him. 

All of Alec’s family members can sign. But there are so many people in the world that can’t. Every time he goes somewhere he either has a family member with him or a notebook so he can write to others. He feels lonely. He feels like making friends or other connections is hard to do, so mostly he keeps to himself. He just wishes someone would hear him.

Magnus was born with both a gift and a curse. Though it made itself know only later in his life when he was about nine years old. It was a gift because it was magical and a curse because it had either driven everyone he had ever cared about away or people had used him for his ability. When he was young he thought it was normal to hear other people’s thoughts. He lived in a secluded place with only a few people around. So there were no thoughts or voices besides his mother’s and step-father’s that he could hear. 

He cared about his mother and his mother cared about him. But when she found out, she became paranoid and afraid of his ability. She felt like he knew all her darkest secrets and thoughts. Magnus was ten when she couldn’t stand the paranoia any longer and hung herself. Once his step-father found out about Magnus’ mother, he blamed him. Hearing his thoughts that his step-father wanted to kill him, to drown him, Magnus’ hit him in the head when he was coming at him and ran a fast as he could. Only later did he find out that his step-father had hit his head another time when he fell from Magnus’ hit and that had killed him. 

It had shocked him to the core to hear so many voices when he ran to a more populated area. It had taken a long time to get accustomed to the voices but eventually he did. Magnus lived on the streets for years begging for food and money and shelter, until he found his biological father. Somehow, unbeknownst to Magnus, his father found out about his ability and used him and his blind trust to steal from people and hurt others. Magnus believed him to be good because he was the only one to stay beside him when he found out about his ability. When Magnus understood what his father was making him do, he ran away.

To get as far away from his father, Magnus traveled to another country, where he met a few silent monks who took him in. He seldom spoke of his ability in the fear of driving others away. For who could ever trust someone who knows everything about you even if you had just met? He stayed with the monks until he was old enough and had enough money to move to the USA to live and study there. 

Having just started university Alec’s sister Isabelle decided to treat him to drinks as a celebration of starting it. The night took a horrible turn when he was walking back to his apartment. Someone attacked him wanting to steal from him. Not having a voice he couldn’t even shout for help, though in his mind he was screaming as loud as he could. Luckily, Magnus was walking by and he heard the deafening screams coming from an alley near him. He ran to help Alec and saved him. The mugger ended up with a black eye and handcuffs locking his hands in place. He would have a lovely time in prison. 

Magnus was watching the mugger being dragged away by the police. He wasn’t looking at Alec so he didn’t notice that the other wasn’t speaking out loud when he heard the words: ’Thank you, whoever you are!’

Turning towards Alec Magnus answered: ”No problem at all. Glad I could help! And the name’s Magnus. What’s yours?” That had shocked Alec so much that he just stood there. Finally, Magnus understood what was going on and took a step back ready to flee.

What made him stay was the pleading: ’Please don’t go! Can you – can you hear my thoughts?’ Having no idea what else to do, Magnus nodded. He didn’t want to run away when Alec looked at him with his eyes watering and like he had given him the most precious gift of all. Unbeknownst to Magnus, he had. 

’Alec or Alexander is my name’, the voice, Alexander’s voice said, bafflement clear even in his thoughts. 

”You – you’re not afraid of me, of my ability?” Magnus asked with his voice shaking. He had never met anyone who would be okay with his curse. 

’No! I haven’t had anyone truly understand me for a very long time. For you see, I’m mute. I can’t speak. What you have given me is a gift, a gift of understanding.’ Alec sounded so sincere and happy that Magnus couldn’t help but let a few shocked and happy tears fall down from his cheeks as well. 

”You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for someone who is not afraid of me when they find out.” For a moment longer they just stared at each other, smiling with tears running down their cheeks.

Clearing his throat and wiping his cheeks clean, Alec asked in his mind: ’So, are you doing anything tomorrow? I’d like to buy you coffee for helping me, or tea, if you don’t like coffee, or-.’ Magnus interrupted his mind ramble by placing his index finger on Alec’s lips. 

”Coffee sounds amazing.”

That was how their story began, and it was to be a long story of a happy and beautiful life of two people who were perfect for each other. Both of them helping the other feel whole and loved. Their love was proof that sometimes the universe was kind enough to create people who truly belonged together. They were so perfect for each other that one would even call them soulmates.

The end!


End file.
